


Times Three

by thursdaybright



Category: Bad Blood - Taylor Swift (Music Video)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdaybright/pseuds/thursdaybright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They can fix her, they can fix anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Times Three

"Broken," whispers 88.

"Broken," echoes 89.

"Broken," 90 concludes.

But they can fix her, they can fix anything. Or almost anything, six hands to heal and one mind made only more powerful by being divided into three: checking, observing, always assessing.

Three mouths on Catastrophe's body, kissing, licking, sucking, each in the most efficient place, calculated for maximum effect, the concentration of pleasure. Pleasure, the Trinity know, will help, provide psychological benefits. They've conducted studies, reviewed the results and found them to be more than conclusive.

They hear Catastrophe's heart rate rising, lungs expanding as her muscles contract then release. She sighs, and they look up at her, six eyes questioning, waiting.

"Thank you," Catastrophe says. 

"Welcome," they reply, voices in unison, satisfied for now, but aware this is only the beginning.

There is, they know, so much more work to be done.


End file.
